


Acerola Don’t Interact

by OasisLake76



Series: Chat fic [2]
Category: Pokemon anime, Pokémon - all media
Genre: Multi, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress, this is the R rated chat to my First chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: This is the rated R+ chat to my “Pokémon Broke Chat” so there is mostly dirty themed stuff in here.





	1. Parental Protection Ceased

**Mod GhostMeMaybe** as created a  **group chat** ! 

**Mod GhostMeMaybe** has named the chat  **R Rated Shit Stays In Here **

**Mod GhostMeMaybe** has added  **Twunk** ,  **Lesbian1** ,  **Lesbian2** ,  **FlannelFucker** , and  **more** to the chat! 

**Mod GhostMeMaybe** has made  **Twunk** ,  **Lesbian1** , and  **FrenchBitch** chat  **Mod** ’s! 

**GhostMeMaybe** :  ** _alright you nasty fuckers _ **

**GhostMeMaybe** :  ** _an innocent is speaking _ **

**Mod Twunk** has entered the chat  **R Rated Shit Stays In Here **

**Twunk** : Rude

Other  **User** ’s have entered the  **chat** !  _ Looks like everyone is on!  _

**CountryGay** : I don’t want to be here 

**GhostMeMaybe** :  _ to fucking bad Gary _

**GhostMeMaybe** : SOMEBODY 

**GhostMeMaybe** :  ** _a s h _ **

**Twunk** :  **R U D E**

**GhostMeMaybe** : couldn’t keep their hoe tendency in check so now all your nasty shit stays in here and won’t affect the other people in the chat 

**GhostMeMaybe** :  ** _Alola you nasties _ **

User  **GhostMeMaybe** is no longer a  **Mod** if the  **chat** ! 

User  **GhostMeMaybe** has permanently left the chat  **R Rated Shit Stays In Here **

**Mod Lesbian1** changed the chat name from  **R Rated Shit Stays In Here** to  **Wrong Life Decisions Lead To Here **

**Twunk** :  _ that’s to long of a name  _

**Lesbian1** : you couldn’t make a better one if you tried

**Twunk** :  ** _B E T _ **

**Mod Twunk** changed the chat name from  **Wrong Life Decisions Lead To Here ** to  **Join The Hoe Side **

**Twunk** : we got cock and ball torture 

**CountryGay** :  _ of all the things he could have named the chat  _

**Twunk** : it’s a pretty good name! 

**DragonRider** :  _ yo so like  _

**DragonRider** :  **I’m out in public with the Professor and Sophie **

**Twunk** :  _ so like  _

**Twunk** :  **Perish** _ _

**Twunk** : also I want someone to hold me down and dick me hard 

**DragonRider** : AMDNIW283!77’a

**CountryGay** : I mean 

**CountryGay** : _ I would _ , but like 

**CountryGay** :  ** _Our brothers are kinda married _ **

**Twunk** : you know, I completely forgot about that 

**Lesbian2** :  _ this chat is starting off just great everyone  _

**CountryGay** : tbh it just means we can’t fuck each other I think 

**Twunk** :  ** _moving on _ **

**Twunk** : I have a problem that I need the Lesbian squad for 

**Lesbian1** : you called? 

**Lesbian2** : present! 

**KalosianLesbian** : here and ready 

**LesbianSub** : currently on

But not for long 

**Twunk** : totally reasonable 

**Twunk** : okay so, there’s this boy named Kiawe in my class and he’s like around a year or a little more behind me age wise and he is 

**Twunk** :  ** _literally _ **

**Twunk** : shirtless 99.99% of the time 

**Twunk** :  ** _and he’s bigger than me and also has a lot more muscle span and I just _ **

**Twunk** :  _ ಠ_ಠ _ * _ deep breath _ * 

**Lesbian1** : ha,  _ mood  _

**Leabian2** : just tell him how you feel??? 

**Twunk** : ew no 

**Twunk** : I don’t do

**Twunk** :  ** _emotions _ **

**DragonRider** : just a week ago you cried on video chat with Me about Ekins 

**Twunk** :  ** _they don’t have any arms Alain_ **

**Twunk** : but what I meant was the “ _ fuck me down into the dirt _ ” kinda shit 

**Lesbian2** :  _ ah _

**Lesbian2** : can’t help you there dude 

**Twunk** :  _ t h a n k s  _

**Lesbian2** : I’m more of the romantic kind of people! 

**Lesbian1** : it’s true 

**Lesbian1** : it’s also usually why she doesn’t top

**Lesbian2** : fuck off 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _fuck me yourself coward _ **

**Lesbian2** : the strap on is literally two feet away from me 

**Mod Lesbian1** has left the chat  **Come To the Hoe Side **

**Lesbian2** :  ** _be back in a few hours _ **

**Mod Lesbian2** has left the chat!  _ Hope you have a good time!  _

**Twunk** :  _ have fun  _

**CountryGay** : I don’t like that the chat becoming sentient 

**KalosianLesbian** : what's the legal adult age for Alola? 

**Twunk** : fucking 20 or 21 but Kiawe’s a year under me so he’s late 18 early 19 

**KalosianLesbain** : oof mate 

**Twunk** : I also forgot to bring one of my dildos so  ** _HHH _ **

**DragonRider** : don’t you also live with two Professors now? 

**Twunk** : that’s another factor 

**Twunk** : I’m being pushed to the point where I’m going to need to go to a nightclub to get laid because I swear to Lugia that both of them are cock blocking me purposely

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _please elaborate on that _ **

**Twunk** :  _ hhhhh _ . So there’s not a lot of kids at the Pokémon school around my age 

**Twunk** : in total of the entire school population there is a whopping 5 students, plus me, that’s around 19 to 21 of age and we all know each other and we have each other’s phone numbers and such 

**Twunk** : but every  ** _fucking_ ** time i try and hit on someone or get hit By someone one of the two would come bounding around the corner and in form me that I’m needed at home  _ right that second  _

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _oh my Arceus _ **

**Twunk** :  _ the worst thing is that there’s nothing at home and or it’s really fucking obviouse that they sprinted from where ever they originally were  _

**FlameLesbian** :  _ rip you  _

**Twunk** :  ** _H H H H H _ **

**SizeQueen** : can I drop a mood into the chat? 

**Twunk** : ye, go ahead 

**Twunk** :  ** _since I’m getting hit on again and I see Professor Kukui dead sprinting across the court yard like a Zubat out of frozen hell _ **

**SizeQueen** :  _ now THAT is a mood  _

**SizeQueen** : so like, the mood I’m dropping like it’s hot is that i want to experience being held down by a body twice my size and get my ass and back massaged 

**Twunk** :  _ that is a wholesome mood considering what’s happening right now in Alola to me  _

**SizeQueen** : tbh I’m more interested in what’s going on in Alola with you daily then anything here in Kalos except Shauna 

**KalosianLesbian** :  _ miette, baby  _

**Twunk** : Ansdnqi193)/@‘

**Twunk** :  _ so I’m currently running away from the Pokémon School since it got out a while ago  _

**FlannelFucker** : why are you running 

**Twunk** : so Already talked about Professor Kukui sprinting towards me and the guy that’s practically propositioning me in the  _ fucking Court yard of the school _

**Twunk** : but Colress came out and fucking vibe check  _ both _ of our ass and stopped Kukui with some 

**Twunk** : “  ** _Important questions that can’t wait any longer and only you can answer the Professor Kukui since your the longest Professor working here_ ** . “ 

**Twunk** :  _ all the while giving me a wink as me and the boy darted off the school so we could go fuck like a pair of Lopunny’s  _

**FlameLesbian** : oh my fucking god that’s so great 

**Twunk** :  _ me and Professor Kukui got fucking  _ ** _Vibe Checked _ ** _ by Colress in two different ways and I’m absolutely  _

**Twunk** :  ** _L I V I N G _ **

**Twunk** :  _ right now  _

**KalosianLesbian** : fucking damn dude, that sounds amazing rn 

**SizeQueen** :  **I’m literally across the hall from you at this very moment **

**KalosianLesbian** : qnjzjabq19!28snnw

**KalosianLesbian** :  ** _YOU’RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT _ **

**KalosianLesbian: ** by everyone!!! 

User  **KalosianLesbian** has left the chat  **Come Join The Hoe Side **

**SizeQueen** : txt you guys tomorrow 

User  **SizeQueen** has left the chat  **Come Join The Hoe Side **

Twunk: I am also off since I’m about to get dick down in Alola for the first time 

**Mod Twunk** has logged out of the chat!  _ Don’t over do it!  _

**FlannelFucker**: this chat dwindled down some fast 

**CountryGay**: my sister is calling so I’m off y’all 

User **CountryGay** has left the chat **Come Join The Hoe Side **

**FlannelFucker**: well damn alright 

**DragonRider**: it’s probably the best too since it’s pretty late in Kanto and Sinnoh 

**FlannelFucker**: yeah, well we’ll see what happens tomorrow 

**DragonRider**: night 

**FlannelFucker**: Night 


	2. Communal Nudes ™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FrenchBitch: Korrina   
NipNop: Nini   
DragonRider: Alain   
Twunk: Ash  
CountryGay: Gary   
SizeQueen: Miette  
KalosLesbian: Shauna   
Lesbian1: Zoey   
Lesbian2: Dawn   
FlannelFucker: Paul

**DragonRider** : @ **All** lesbians I need your advice 

**FlannelFucker** : they're all asleep dimwit 

**DragonRider** : S H I T 

**DragonRider** : it’s fine 

**DragonRider** : everything is fine 

**FlannelFucker** : no it’s not 

**DragonRider** : ** _ : ) _ **

User  **SizeQueen** has entered the chat!  **Royalty is here! **

**SizeQueen** :  _ damn right Chat  _

**SizeQueen** : but what’s actually wrong Alain 

**DragonRider** :  _ so I found out I’m related to Ash  _

**SizeQueen** :  ** _O O F _ **

**FlannelFucker** : I send you an F for respect 

**DragonRider** : so Nini was actually correct for once 

**NipNop** : eat shit okay 

**SizeQueen** : How the  _ fuck _ are you related to Ash??? 

**DragonRider** : I’m apparently related to Agatha!?!? And she’s sisters with Ash’s Great Grandma??? 

**DragonRider** :  _ I Don’t know what I am to him BUT WE’RE RELATED  _

**FlannelFucker** :  _ I send all the F’s into the chat  _

**DragonRider** : how much coffee have you had??

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _this is about you and not my coffee addiction A l a i n _ **

**NipNop** : just checked family tree shit

**NipNop** : Your second cousins 

**SizeQueen** : Nini coming in clutch! 

**DragonRider** :  ** _hhhhhh_ **

**SizeQueen** : You fucked him didn’t you? 

**DragonRider** :  ** _H H H H H H H_ **

**DragonRider** :  ** _you fucked him also M I E T T E _ **

**SizeQueen** : But i’m not his second cousin

**DragonRider** : I WILL wake Zoey so she can add mairin onto here 

**SizeQueen** : go ahead 

**SizeQueen** : She’s cute and we’re all not straight 

**DragonRider** : that 

**DragonRider** :  _ that was not the reaction I was looking for  _

**SizeQueen** : Add her Alain

**SizeQueen** : Don’t go through halfway with your threat Boi

**SizeQueen** :  ** _Add Mairin to the Comunal Nudes _ **

**DragonRider** :  ** _I TAKE BACK MY THREAT _ **

**Mod FrenchBitch** has entered the chat!  _ Let’s go bitches!  _

**Mod FrenchBitch** has added  **Chespie#1 ** to the chat! 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ If Alain won’t go through with his threat then I will  _

User  **Chespie#1 ** has entered the chat!  _ Stealer of hearts have arrived!  _

**Chespie#1** : WHAT the FUCk have I been added to 

**SizeQueen** :  ** _Comunal Nudes™ _ **

**Chespie#1** : Oh, okay 

User  **Chespie#1** changed their name from  **Chespie#1 ** to  **BeachBod**

**BeachBod** : that’s better 

**FlannelFucker** : taking the topic back a bit 

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _W H O M S T the FUCK is _ ** @ **FrenchBitch**

**FrenchBitch** :  _ it’s-a me!  _

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _Korrina_ **

**DragonRider** :  ** _WELL F U C K ME _ **

**FrenchBitch** : You’re lucky Acerola didn’t add Olympia 

**SizeQueen** :  **Why The Fuck does **

**SizeQueen** :  **A C E R O L A **

**SizeQueen** :  **HAVE OLYMPIA”S NUMBER **

**FrenchBitch** : apparently Olympia knows Kahuna Nanu from Ula’ula island in Alola and is pretty close and helped raised her 

**FrenchBithc** : She’s like an aunt to her along with Wulfric 

**SizeQueen** : hehehe 

**SizeQueen** :  _ Auntie Wulfric _

**FrenchBitch** : HHH 

**FrenchBitch** : I’m honestly surprised I don’t see Clemont in here along with Grant 

**DragonRider** : because their dating and Grant gets jealous 

**DragonRider** : also 

**DragonRider** : Teach him how to type better or teach Clemont how the  _ fuck  _ to read his texts because even Diantha couldn’t help me 

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _Rip you and PERISH _ **

**SizeQueen** : sorry to interrupt 

**SizeQueen** : but save work shit to private Dm’s or the main chat 

**SizeQueen** : I came on her for Nudes™ 

User  **BeachBod** has sent Files  **Here** to the GC 

**SizeQueen** :  ** _Mairin came in C L U T C H _ **

**FrenchBitch** :  _ oh shit, _ those undies are so cute! 

**FrenchBitch** : Where the fuck did you get them???? 

**BeachBod** : oh! I forgot the name of the shop and it’s a Hoenn name brand

**BeachBod** : but their only shop in Kalos is in Lumiose Center! 

**BeachBod** : I’ll take you there when you come for a meeting!!!! They also have  ** _really _ ** good undies for periods 

**FrenchBitch** : I’m sold 

**NipNop** : looking back in the chat 

**NipNop** : @ **FlannelFucker**

**NipNop** :  ** _How bad is your coffee addiction _ **

**FannelFucker** : …. 

**NipNop** : I’ll @/ Ash if you don’t answer 

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _you wouldn’t fucking dare _ **

**NipNop** : Watch me @ **Twunk** come collect your boy toy 

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _N I N I YOU FUCKER _ **

**Mod Twunk** has entered the chat!  _ Look at that star!  _

**Twunk** : sorry I wasn’t on earlier 

**Twunk** : Dealing with Alolan Parental Units + GrandParental Units along with Kahuna Hala

**SizeQueen** :  _ Spill the Alolan Tea™ after you ream Paul for starting his coffee addiction again  _

**Twunk** : Coffee ad-

**Twunk** :  ** _P A U L _ **

**FlannelFucker** :  **BEING A FRONTIER BRAIN IS H A R D **

**Twunk** : So is being a Champion, secondary or not 

**Twunk** : But you don’t see me falling into bad habits 

**NipNop** :  _ THAT’ A LIE  _

**Twunk** :  ** _Nini i’m not the one being put on blast _ **

**NipNop** : I put everyone on blast 

**NipNop** ; I’ll face my fears and put your mom on blast if I had the chance 

**Twunk** : Nini Please 

**NipNop** : 1 (one) electric boi hasn’t been getting good sleep lately! 

**Twunk** : That’s because I haven’t  _ bed/been bedded by anyone _ in the  ** _past month and a half N i n i _ **

**Twunk** :  _ But back to Paul  _

**FlannelFucker** :  _ Leave mE  _ ** _ALONE _ **

**Twunk** : I’ll get Cynthia on your ass 

**FlannelFucker** ; Cynthia is in Unova until next month when the league is over 

**Twunk** : then i’ll send Crasher Wake 

**FlannelFucker** :  _ you wouldn’t dare  _

**Twunk** :  **set down the coffee pot and I won’t **

**FlannelFucker** : why did I ever become friends with you? 

**Twunk** : Because we both unconsiously wanted to fuck each other 

**FlannelFucker** : I blame your sex drive and your height 

**Twunk** : Leave my height out of this asshole 

**SizeQueen** :  _ Ash  _

**SizeQueen** :  _ To Alolan Tea™  _

**SizeQueen** :  ** _S p i l l. I t _ **

**Twunk** : Idk it’s pretty heavy 

**SizeQueen** : I’m bored and Shauna is visiting her extremely Arceus Praying Parents 

**Twunk** : Lmao 

**Twunk** :  _ Can’t Relate™  _

**SizeQueen** :  ** _THE TEA T H O T _ **

**Twunk** :  ** _ALR I G H T _ **

**Twunk** : So I blacked out a couple days ago 

**SizeQueen** : I assumed that 

**SizeQueen** : but back to the Tea

**Twunk** : HHHHh, Okay 

**Twunk** : So I blacked out on the way to the Ruins on Melemele and that sent my God Dad#2 into a frenzy because he didn’t know why the fuck Hala was taking me and my gal pals up to him 

**Twunk** : And so he came rushing forward when I started to fall and stopped from my crashing my head against the boulders that line the path up to the Ruins and scared everyone else 

**Twunk** : And apparently we were in the field thingy that allowed everyone to understand what he was saying and the girls saw him completely berate the Kahuna over

**Twunk** :  ** _whatever _ ** _ I was supposed to repent for  _

**Twunk** : I would have honestly been fine if it was just me, but he brought my friends into it so that got Principal Oak involved and their parents 

**Twunk** : and the other kahunas also 

**Twunk** : so it’s all going down and I’m hiding outside and I still don’t know wtf I did 

**Twunk** : wait nvm Professor Oak is coming thru and texting me. Brb so I can collect some more Tea 

**SizeQueen** :  ** _good _ **

**SizeQueen**: in the meantime @**FlannelFucker** **_DON’T YOU DARE THINK WE’RE DONE WITH YOU!!!! _**

**FlannelFucker** :  _ leaVE ME  _ ** _A L O N E MIETTE _ **

—

**Twunk** : so I’m back with more Alola Tea

**SizeQueen** : !!!!! 

**FrenchBitch** : why are you so interested in Ash’s life??? 

**SizeQueen** :  _ because mines boring when Shauna’s gone and Ash’s life is a wreck but it’s also fun to watch  _

**Twunk** : that’s fair 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ it’s really not  _

**Twunk** :  ** _That’s Fair _ **

**Twunk** :  _ Any W a y s  _

**Twunk** : The apparent reason why I had to repent was because Hala didn’t know about Kanto’s legal age laws and he thought that if you move somewhere you have to go by those age laws 

**Twunk** : he  ** _somehow _ ** fucking found out that I got boned by a 21 y/o student and since I’m 19 he thought I was having illegal sex

**SizeQueen** :  ** _O O F _ **

**Twunk** : it was so embarrassing to have all three Kahunas, the girl’s parents, both Oaks, and my mom over FaceTime hear me explain why the fuck I don’t need to repent 

**SizeQueen** : IM  ** _SCHR E E CHING _ **

**Twunk** : Nanu started to cry from laughter and Olivia started ranting how I have a better sex life than hers

**Twunk** : I’m honestly surprised she didn’t accidentally bring it onto the chat 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ you poor, poor Thot  _

**Twunk** : I’m literally crying because another reason why it took me so long because I was pulled back into the hut and I was questioned by almost 

**Twunk** :  ** _E V E R Y O N E _ **

**Twunk** : about my sex life 

User  **SizeQueen** has left the chat!  _ Don’t die there!  _

**FlannelFucker** :  _ you killed Miette  _

**Twunk** :  ** _Well I’m not done yet! _ **

**Twunk** : then Mallows dad and Lana’s mom started digging to see if I fucked their daughters and 

**Twunk** :  _ No!?!! Because I respect the age law?!?!? And consent is fucking important??!?!?  _

**FrenchBitch** : you can’t catch a fucking break huh? 

**Twunk** : ** _ I blame Arceus _ **

**DragonRider** : good choice 

**FrenchBitch** : but the real question is why I was added into the communal Nudes™ 

**Twunk** : because I ranted to Acerola that you couldn’t keep your pants on when you first saw Serena and I swore you would have gone down at her the moment she walked into the door 

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _She was cute, but not THAT cute _ **

**FrenchBitch** : it takes a lot for me to go weak in the knees 

**Twunk** : you did when I accidentally sent you the picture of me in the Nurse Joy dress 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ THAT WAS DIFFERENT OKAY  _

**FrenchBitch** : it was really cute to see you blush 

**BeachBod** :  **you can’t say that without pictures you bisexual Fuck **

**FrenchBitch** : why is this toddler yelling at me? 

**BeachBod** :  _ say goodbye to you knees asshole _

**FrenchBitch** : don’t you mean kneecaps? 

**BeachBod** : No 

**BeachBod** :  ** _your two entire knees are M I n e _ **

**FrenchBitch** : @ **DragonRider** come collect your infant 

**DragonRider** : I’m currently in a Meeting™ 

**Twunk** : is Lance in it? 

**DragonRider** :  _ Yes  _

**DragonRider** : idk what’s going on but he’s trying to not burst out laughing 

**Twunk** :  _ ah  _

**Twunk** :  ** _Mother was texting him _ **

**FrenchBitch** : betrayal 

**Twunk** :  _ betrayed by my own birther  _

**NipNop** :  _ Hehehe  _

**NipNop** :  ** _Birther _ **

**Twunk** : the Professor’s own me ice cream and more Boba now since my appetite is finally coming back 

**FrenchBitch** : go get your ice cream 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ and don’t go fainting again  _

**Twunk** : NO PROMISES

**Mod Twunk** has left the chat!  _ See you later!  _

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _T H O T _ **


	3. M A I R I N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something small but still horrendous for you peeps as I work on a nsfw fic

**Lesbian1** :  _ Somebody is about to get  _

**Lesbian1** :  ** _S L A P P E D _ **

**Lesbian2** : @ **FlannelFucker** come and help contain Barry 

**Lesbian2** : some dickwade gave him sugar 

**FlannelFucker** : I’m in Unova????? 

**Lesbian2** : no the fuck you are not you Thot 

User  **FlannelFucker** has sent Files  **Yes???** To the GC 

**Lesbian2** :  _ YOU  _ ** _T H O T _ **

**FlannelFucker** : lmao what the fuck happend? 

**Lesbian2** : Barry had like 

**Lesbian2** : 7 sodas 

**Lesbian1** : AND SOMEONE CALLED ZOEY A SLUT 

**Lesbian1** : ONLY WE CAN HAVE THAT EXCUSE YOU  ** _MOTHERFUCKER _ ** YOU’RE NOT HER FRIEND!!!!! 

**Lesbian2** : babe calm down 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _N O _ **

**Lesbian2** : baby

**Lesbian2** : sweetheart

**Lesbian2** : love

**Lesbian2** : kitten 

**Lesbian2** : doe

**Lesbian2** : my sapphic

**Lesbian2** :  _ The queen to my my heart _

**Lesbian2** :  ** _The Apple Of My Eye_ **

**KalosLesbian** : y’all really gay  _ huh?  _

**Mod Lesbian2** has changed  **KalosLesbian** ’s name to  **Thoticus**

**Mod Lesbian2** has locked in User  **Thoticus** name in the chat!  _ Only the Mod that locked the name can unlock it!  _

**Thoticus** : you know what 

**Thoticus** : that’s completely fair 

**SizeQueen** : Shauna

**Thoticus** :  _ shut  _

**SizeQueen** : S h a u n a 

**Thoticus** :  ** _SHUT_ **

**SizeQueen** : we’re gay 

**Thoticus** :  ** _S H U T _ **

**Lesbian1** : I’m still pissed about that asshole tho 

**Lesbian2** : would it make you feel better if I ate you out when we get home? 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _…. _ **

**Lesbian1** : ** _ …. _ **

**Lesbian1** :  ** _…._ **

**Lesbian1** :  y e s 

**Lesbian2** : Aight baby, we just have to get through a few more errands and then we good 

**Lesbian1** : !!!! 

**SizeQueen** ; @ **Thoticus** this could be us but you playin’ 

**Thoticus** :  ** _I’m SORRY _ **

**Thoticus** :  ** _I swear I wasn’t planning on stay another week here _ **

**SizeQueen** :  _ Tuff _

**Thoticus** :  ** _I’M SORRY _ **

**FenchBitch** : I see the Kalos front chaotic as always 

**DragonRider** : it’s the only front we have korrina 

**FrenchBitch** : i wanna add Clemont and Grant 

**DragonRider** :  _ this is the Communal Nudes™, we don’t need Grant’s possessive nature and Clemont's electronic rants.  _

**Mod Twunk** has entered the chat!  _ The King is finally here! _

**Mod Twunk** has changed the chat name from  **Join The Hoe Side ** To  **Communal Nudes™ **

**Twunk** : I will literally gut you and use your intestines as a jump rope Korrina 

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _A L R I G H T _ **

**Mod Twunk** has left the chat!  _ There goes the Chosen One! _

**FrenchBitch** : no one tell him what the chat just said 

**DragonRider** ;  _ I’d like to keep my testicles unstretched  _ ** _Thanks _ **

**FrenchBitch** : I don’t have any, yet i’m afraid Ash will find  ** _something_ **

**FlannelFucker** : the more you talk about him. The more likely he’ll come back on 

**Thoticus** :  _ ANYHOW _

**Thoticus** :  **what Champion would you fuck? **

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _W H Y ????_ **

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS QUESTION!?!?!?_ **

**Thoticus** : Because I’m Bored Paul 

**FlannelFucker** : Okay that’s a fair point, and it would be Champion Alder for me 

**FlannelFucker** : I would get pegged by Cynthia and peg Wallace 

**Thoticus** :  **God thats a mood **

**SizeQueen** : I think we all would get pegged by Cynthia TBH 

**DragonRider** : I see Cynthia as an aunt now 

**DragonRider** : tbh gonna have to go with Wallace or Steven because their apparently the only champions that AREN'T part do the family 

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _excuse you_ **

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _Galars Champion Leon is tight fucking THERE _ **

**DragonRider** :  _ his taste in clothes is  _ ** _s i c k e n I n g _ **

**DragonRider** : and I would go fuck his brother Hop instead because he’s more of a twink than Barry, Trevor, and Ash  ** _combined_ **

**Mod Twunk** has entered the chat!  _ Here comes royalty!  _

**Twunk** :  _ ExCusE yOU  _

**Twunk** :  _ I AM A  _

**Twunk** :  ** _T W U N K _ **

**Mod Twunk** has left the chat!  _ See ya later!  _

**BeachBod** : I wouldn’t mind getting creampied by Leon if I’m being honest 

**FrenchBitch** :  **MAIRIN HOLY SHIT**

**DragonRider** :  ** _M A I R I N _ **

**SizeQueen** :  ** _HOLY FUCKING HELL I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT _ **

**Thoticus** :  ** _HEY YES, WHAT THE F U C K _ **

**BeachBod** : it’s not that hard to believe 

**BeachBod** : clothing aside, Leon’s pretty well hit and have you  _ seen  _ those legs???? 

**BeachBod** : make me wet 

**DragonRider** : snak _ qzqmnw _ ** _majsj2&:$:7-‘q wkalms&3&1&8$2!8_ **

User  **DragonRider** has left the chat!  _ Hope everything’s okay!  _

**FrenchBitch** :  _ Mairin broke Alain holy fuck guys  _

**BeachBod** : it’s not that hard!?!? 

**FrenchBitch** : Mairin you’ve killed him 

**BeachBod** : if this is “ _ killing _ ” him then he’s already dead because I Purposely called him Daddy 

**FrenchBitch** : M A I R I N 

**FrenchBitch** : YOUR KILLING HIS  _ BRAIN CELLS  _

**BeachBod** :  _ he has brain cells to begin with!?  _

**BeachBod** :  ** _I didn’t know! _ **

**FrenchBitch** :  ** _ANSJSKSNSN&22’sniakqw&2828:$._ **

**BeachBod** :  _ it’s not that hard to understand  _

**FrenchBitch** : but you seemed to innocent!?!?!? 

**BeachBod** : okay!? And?? 

**FrenchBitch** : holy shit okay nvm 

**BeachBod** : ???? Alright?????? 

**FlannelFucker** :  _ alright fuckers it has reach 11 at night  _

**FlannelFucker** : _ I know this because it’s 3 AM over here  _

**FlannelFucker** : my phone is  _ Broken™  _ so I can’t turn it on silent 

**FlannelFucker** : so y’all need to either go to another chat or face the consequences of helping me with my coffee addiction 

**FlannelFucker** :  ** _N I G H T _ **


	4. Insignia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon and Raihan finally join!!!! 
> 
> BigD: Raihan   
Dandelion: Leon

Group chat:  **Communal Nudes™ **

**Mod Twunk** has added  **Dandelion** to the  **GC**

**Mod Twunk** has added  **BigD** to the  **GC**

**Twunk** : @ **BigD** I hate your name with a burning  _ Passion _

**User BigD** has entered the  **GC**

**BigD** : you hated my name on the main chat 

**Twunk** : because it’s so close to Iris!! 

**BigD** : so what? 

**Twunk** :  _ I give up  _

**Mod Lesbian1** has entered the  **GC**

**Lesbian1** :  _ Ash _

**Lesbian1** : babe 

**Lesbian1** :  _ boo _

**Lesbian1** :  ** _B u b a _ **

**Twunk** :  _ WHAT _

**Lesbian1** : you haven’t met the Nude Pile Quota™ of the month 

**BigD** :  _ wksj2’wsji@-‘s _

**Twunk** :  **HHHHHHH**

**Twunk** : i just want to nap in 

**Twunk** :  _ p e a c e _

**Lesbian1** : just send a shirtless pic 

**Lesbian1** : everyone has met the quota, and Raihan won’t need to start until next week

**Twunk** : nnnnnnn 

**Twunk** : give me a few minutes so I can get a Good Pic without Gou looking at me like a crazy hoe 

**Lesbian1** : I’ll explain everything to Raihan 

**Twunk** : I added Leon 

**Lesbian1** : and he’s not on so he’ll have to suffer 

**Twunk** : you worsen my headache 

**Mod Twunk** went  _ Idle!  _

**BigD** : what’s uh…

**BigD** : what the Quota™ !? 

**Lesbian1** : the Quota™ is just a basic pic once a week, so at the end of the month there’s four pictures

**Lesbian1** : you can choose your comfort level, and I mean  _ any level. _ We have a lot of kinky Bastards in this group 

**Lesbian1** : exhibit A)  ** _Ash_ **

**BigD** :  _ w. h. a. t.  _

**Lesbian1** : lmao, I know. He’s really soft on the outside but get him going and Ash can get  _ really _ kinky 

**Lesbian1** : of course you can send more than one photo than just once a week, It’s what everyone does really, it’s just that you  _ at  _ ** _least_ ** need to send one photo 

**Lesbian1** : it lets the other know that you're alive, again this is for Ash mostly, and healthy - somewhat 

**Lesbian1** : don’t let Paul or Alain fool you 

**BigD** : so I can enjoy  ** _any _ ** photo from the file? 

**Lesbian1** : oh definitely!!! 

**Lesbian1** : it’s not named  _ Communal Nudes™ _ for nothing! 

**BigD** : oh okay! 

**BigD** : so like, any censored stuff I need to know about??? 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _uuuuhhh_ ** ,  _ hold on  _

**Leabian1** : we had a big discussion about it and I need to go back to my notes to check 

**BigD** : oh take your time! I can tell that not a lot of people get added 

**Lesbian1** : the last one to be added was Mairin, and that was like….  ** _months_ ** ago???? 

**Lesbian1** : breathplay, knife play/blood play, and very hard core BDMS stuff is a kinda/really big turn off to a lot of people in the chat 

**BigD** : ah, makes sense 

**BigD** : not one for that anything really either 

**BigD** : one last question 

**Lesbian1** : ye? 

**BigD** : we’re allowed to save photos/videos right? 

**Lesbian1** : oh fuck yeah! At least everyone saves a couple of stuff someone else has posted 

**Lesbian1** : wait till you see Ash’s stuff though, it’s super cute and hot at the same time 

**Mod Twunk** has come of  _ Idle!  _

**Lesbian1** : Whoop there he is!

**Mod Twunk** has sent file Flies  **SleepyBoi** to the  **GC**

**BigD** :  ** _holy shit_ ** _ those panties are super cute on you Ash  _

**Twunk** :  _ mmm _ , thanks handsome 

**BigD** :  ** _alskw3&:’owm _ **

**Lesbian1** : stop breaking the new guy Ash 

**Twunk** :  _ mhmm _

**Lesbian1** :  _ go back to your old man nap, Boo _ . I can feel your sleepiness through my screen 

**Twunk** : uh-hu, night nite! 

**Lesbian1** : nap well, you fuckin’ dork 

**Mod Twunk ** went  _ Idle _ ! 

**BigD** : …. 

**BigD** and  **Lesbian1** has saved Files  **SleepyBoi** from the  **GC**

**BigD** :  ** _hhhhhh_ **

**Lesbian1** :  _ PFT _ , I had the same reaction for the first few times 

**Lesbian1** : Ash is something else from everyone else on earth 

**BigD** :  _ he really is  _

————- 

**Lead.Raihan** has started a  **Private Chat ** with  **Champ.Leon**

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ HOLY FUCK  _ ** _L. E. E. _ **

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ I know your in a super important meeting right now  _

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ but when you get the chance, and your alone, _ ** _ l o o k _ ** _ at this  _

User  **Lead.Raihan ** has sent Files  **SleepyBoy** to the  **Chat**

**Lead.Raihan** : doesn’t Ash look so cute like this!?!? 

**Lead.Raihan** : and look at that  _ chest _ , Lee 

**Lead.Raihan** : he definitely has muscles, and I wouldn’t be afraid to assume he could pick up and toss both of us at the same time, but he also looks to  **soft???? **

**Lead.Raihan** : like even though his skin is also super scarred, I bet it’s soft to the touch 

**Lead.Raihan** : his pecs look like they would feel so squishy… yet  _ Firm _ at the same time!!!  _ And I??? _ ** _ I just!?!?!? _ **

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ dear  _ ** _ARCEUS_ ** _ I just want to get my mouth on his body  _

**Lead.Raihan** : make Ash arch and moan in so much pleasure

**Lead.Raihan** : bet he would beg  _ so _ prettily. Moan and pant through his words as he tries to chase after his pleasure, whining when he would be forced to stop 

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ mmmm _ , Lee I’m so fucking hard right now. I’m not even joking 

**Lead.Raihan** : wonder what sound he would make when one of us bit into his thighs? Would it be a whine turning into heavy pants? Oh, or a  _ silent scream?  _

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ fucking damn it, I’m craving so hard to taste him Leon  _

**User Champ.Leon** has entered the  **Chat! **

**Champ.Leon**: **_holy fuck_**_, Rai _

**Champ.Leon** : you are so lucky I turned my phone off silent once I got back home 

**Lead.Raihan** : but  _ Lee _

**Lead.Raihan** : look how  **Good** Ash looks dressed up like that 

**Lead.Raihan** : I bet those are silk panties from the way the sunlight glints off them 

**Lead.Raihan** : and look how  _ cute _ his sleepy face is with his shirt bunched up in his mouth 

Champ.Leon: _R a i_, **holy shit** _calm down _

**Lead.Raihan** : I’m sorry!!! It’s just that

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ wait _ ...

**Champ.Leon** : ??? 

**Champ.Leon** : what’s wrong Raihan!?!? 

**User Lead.Raihan** has sent File  **NOFUCKINWAY** to the  **Chat! **

**Lead.Raihan** :  ** _THOSE PANTIES HAVE MY GYMS INSIGNIA ON THE HIPS!!!! _ **

**Lead.Raihan**: _HHHHNNNN_ **_LEE!!!! _**

**Champ.Leon** :  _ oh my god  _ ** _they do_ **

**Lead.Raihan** : Lee 

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ Lee _

**Lead.Raihan** : My Rival 

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ My Champion  _

**Lead.Raihan** :  ** _My King _ **

**Lead.Raihan** : _ I am so  _ ** _FUCKING_ ** _ close to asking where Ash is in Unova and flying over just to  _ ** _snogg. him. absolutely. S i l l y _ **

**Champ.Leon** :  _ Rai _ , ya’know Rose won’t let you do that 

**Lead.Raihan** :  ** _FUCK ROSE!!!!! _ **

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ L e e  _

**Lead.Raihan** : Lee he’s got my  **insignia** on his  ** _panties!!!! _ **

**Champ.Leon** : Rai 

**Champ.Leon** :  _ Rai _

**Champ.Leon** ; I Know! I see them

**Champ.Leon** : but also look how  _ Tired _ he is 

**Lead.Raihan** :  _ hhhh _ , the way his eyes droop like that just wants me to make him  _ scream _ even more 

**Champ.Leon** : I wish I can stay and talk more Rai

**Champ.Leon** : but I’m also bone tired 

**Lead.Raihan** : Rose worked you hard, huh? 

**Champ.Leon** :  _ mhmm _

**Lead.Raihan** : gets some rest, ya doofus

**Lead.Raihan** : and once you wake up, check the new chat where I got the Pic. Zoey - I think - explained something basic rules of the chat to me

**Champ.Leon** : alright Rai, ttyl 

**Lead.Raihan** : ttyl Leon 

**User Champ.Leon** has fled the  **Chat! **


	5. Bitch I Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the backstory to my recent chapter in Pokémon Chat Broke and how Ash, Leon, and Raihan got together 
> 
> AshMeMaybe: Ash  
DawnHorizon: Dawn  
TomBoy: Zoey  
Coffee: Korrina

Group Chat:  **Communal Nudes™ **

**Mod Twunk** has sent  **Files GuessWho** to the  **GC! **

**Twunk** : guess who’s back in Galar with the class and Gou this time! 

**Twunk** : and we’re at a beach! It so fucking cold but its so WORTH IT to get these nice booth pics 

**NipNop** : perfect as always Ash 

**Twunk** : Thanks Nini! Your last pic with that blue teddy was really cute!!! 

**NipNop** :  _ hhn _ thank you <3 

**FrenchBitch** : I see the thotty swim shorts have come back into play 

**Twunk** : their mostly thin panties at this point with how tight they are on me 

**Twunk** : BUT I ALMOST MADE KIAWE DIE OF A NOSEBLEED AND I'M JUST!!!! 

**Mod Twunk** has sent  **Gif JazzHands.Jpeg** to the  **GC! **

**Lesbian2** : that sounds like something you would do 

**BigD** : you just love to get people horny huh? Not shaming or anything 

**Lesbian1** : YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN ASH IN THE CUTE MAID DRESS PAUL AND BARRY FORCED HIM TO WEAR FOR A STUNT!!!!!

**Twunk: **WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE _MAID_ **_D R E S S _**

**Mod Lesbian1** has sent  **Files CutieStockings** to the  **GC! **

**Twunk** : NO STOP THIS DAWN 

**Mod Lesbian1** has sent  **Video >:3c** to the  **GC!**

**Twunk** : I HATE THIS 

**Half of the Chat** has saved  **Files CutieStockings**

**Half the Chat** has saved  **Video >:3c**

**Twunk** :  ** _you are all on my shit list _ **

**FrenchBitch** : we were all on your shit list since you first met us

**FrenchBitch** : since Gary left the chat Paul has been raining Champion of Ash’s Shit List since fucking forever 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _EX-FUCKING-SCUSE YOU!!! _ **

**Lesbian1** : I’ve know Ash  ** _MUCH _ ** Longer than  ** _PAUL _ ** has 

**FlannelFucker** : don’t cut yourself short tinny 

**Lesbian1** :  ** _HOW FUCKING D A R E YOU _ **

**FlannelFucker** : oh I dare you hobbit 

**FrenchBitch** :  _ there they go again  _ 😒

**Twunk** : and  _ that’s  _ my cue to leave 

**Lesbian1** : AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKED SOMEONE!?!? 

——————

**Lead.Raihan** has started a  **Private Chat** with  **Champ.Leon ** and  **ChosenOne**

**ChosenOne** : H

**ChosenOne** : Hi?

**ChosenOne** : what do I owe the pleasure to? 

**Lead.Raihan** :  ** _smsbw_ ** I’m sorry you and Leon are right next to each other in my contacts 

**Champ.Leon** : oh Raihan 🙄

**Lead.Raihan** : bruh leave me  _ ALONE _

**Lead.Raihan** : ANYWAYS!!! 

**ChosenOne** : ??? 

**Mod Lead.Raihan** has sent  **Files SleepyBoi** to the  **GC! **

**ChosenOne** : oh? 

**Mod Lead.Raihan** has sent  **Files NOFUCKINWAY** to the  **GC! **

**ChosenOne** :  _ O H  _

**ChosenOne** : you’ve…. _ ah _

**ChosenOne** : you’ve found your insignia 

**Lead.Raihan** : I have 

**ChosenOne** : oh Arceus fucking Arceus 

**ChosenOne** : I honestly forgot I was wearing them when I took the picture, their my comfiest pair of undies I’ve ever had 

**ChosenOne** : but I can get rid of them

**Lead.Raihan** : ….  _ w h a t ?  _

**ChosenOne** : I mean… doesn’t it make you uncomfortable??? 

**Lead.Raihan** : absolutely fucking not 

**Lead.Raihan** : to be all fair to you, I wouldn’t mind seeing them on you in real life 

**ChosenOne** :  _ jfdjherb _

**User Champ.Leon** has sent  **Files LookAtThisDirtyTalk** to the  **GC! **

**Lead.Raihan** : LEE!!! 

**ChosenOne** :  ** _o h _ **

**ChosenOne** : that’s um 

**ChosenOne** :  _ I wouldn’t mind that  _

**Lead.Raihan** : wh

**ChosenOne** : the touching part… and maybe the mouth part as well 

**Lead.Raihan** :  ** _WH_ **

**Champ.Leon** : the more I look at the picture of you Ash My eyes are drawn to something else 

**ChosenOne** : uh…  _ what??? _

**Champ.Leon** : are you by chance 

**User Champ.Leon** has sent  **Files OH?** To the  **GC! **

**Champ.Leon** : wearing a shirt that resembles my uniform shirt? 

**ChosenOne** :  _ uuuuhhh _

**Lead.Raihan** : holy shit that just made the pic  _ 10x times hotter  _

**ChosenOne** :  _ m a y b e ?  _

**ChosenOne** :  _ made it  _ ** _hotter!? _ **

**Lead.Raihan** : of course! 

**Lead.Raihan** : knowing it’s Lee’s crest on your chest hiding those pecs and my gym symbol on those panties on your hips are driving me wild tbh

**Lead.Raihan** : really want to know how you taste 

**ChosenOne** :  _ stooooppp _

**Champ.Leon** : is Rai’s words making you squirm? Making your legs press together and flexing those nice thick thighs of yours?

**ChosenOne** : maybe 

**Lead.Raihan** : Arceus what I would give to be able to taste your thighs, even just to give them a quick peck 

**ChosenOne** :  ** _hhhhh_ **

**Champ.Leon** : or feel you squirm under our hands and mouths 

**Champ.Leon** : and maybe even more if your up for it 

**Lead.Raihan** : ^^^ now THAT’S better!!!

**ChosenOne** : r

**ChosenOne** : Really??? 

**Lead.Raihan** : I do really want find how if your pecs are squishy as they seem over the pictures you’ve sent 

**Champ.Leon** : I for one want to find out how that ass you have fit in the palms of my hands  _ *Eyes Emoji*  _

**ChosenOne** : Hhhh Y E S 

**ChosenOne** : yes to all of that 

**Lead.Raihan** : fuck yesssss 

**Champ.Leon** : perfect!

**ChosenOne** : I’m uh… I’m actually in Galar right now 

**Champ.Leon** : oh?

**Lead.Raihan** : !!! 

**Lead.Raihan** : Where??? 

**ChosenOne** : Hammerlocke 

**Lead.Raihan** : oh that’s even better 

**Champ.Leon** : how about Raihan sends you his address while I round up our Pokémon? 

**Lead.Raihan** : sounds like a plan!!! 

**ChosenOne** : I have a feeling Gous going to be doing most of the brunt work in a few days and Professor Kukui won’t have my help at all with the class

——————

Group Chat:  **the vibing Zone **

**AshMeMaybe** : Y’ALL 

**AshMeMaybe** : I’M ABOUT TO BE VIBING  **GOOD** TONIGHT

**DawnHorizon** : B I T C H 

**DawnHorizon** : DID THEY!?!?! 

**AshMeMaybe** : THEY  **DID!!!! **

**TomBoy** : Damn 

**TomBoy** :  _ Go Ash  _

**TomBoy** : hope they dick you down good tonight 

**AshMeMaybe** : Bitch me too!!!!

**Coffee** : I mean from the pics they both taste i would ASSUME they got a good set 

**AshMeMaybe** : rjfhuef 

**AshMeMaybe** :  _ KORRINA  _ ** _STOOPPP_ ** _ _

**Coffee** : I’m just doing my part as the only bisexual in this fucking chat my dude 

**Coffee** : I mean 

**Coffee** : have you SEEN Leon’s fingers??? He’s got some thick ones

**AshMeMaybe** : HHHHH  **KORRINA!!!!! **

**Coffee** : but his beard could leave some good beard burn  _ *Eyes Emoji*  _

**AshMeMaybe** : Bitch i fucking  _ HOPE _

**AshMeMaybe** : kinda more excited over Raihans fingers tho  _ *Eyes Emoji* *Eyes Emoji* _ their really fucking long and I can’t wait!!!!!

**DawnHorizon** : kinda want to know how good their tongues are 

**TomBoy** : I AM RIGHT HERE 

**DawnHorizon** :  _ erjhbf _ baby you know what i  **MEAN!!!! **

**TomBoy** : ALSO!!!!

**Mod TomBoy** has sent  **Files AshLOOK** to the  **GC! **

**TomBoy** : homeboy’s got a tongue piercing  _ *Eyes Emoji*  _

**AshMeMaybe** : STOP GETTING ME WET YOU  ** _ASSHOLES_ **

**TomBoy** : 🤣 

**Coffee** : why can’t we help to get you prepped for them? 

**AshMeMaybe** :  ** _eifHBNI@&@b_ **

**Coffee** : I mean… they’ll surely love to see how wet you can get? 

**AshMeMaybe** : HAHAH I’M AT RAIHANS HOUSE SO WISH ME LUCK  ** _BYYYEEEEE_ **

**Mod AshMeMaybe** has  **Fled** the  **GC! **


End file.
